


Calling You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post the Strictly final...</p><p>Not real, obvs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling You

"Angel?"

"Phantom?"

The silence echoes even as the two stand miles apart, searching, seeking, needing each other. Then she sees her. 

"Angel..."

"Phantom..."

It takes mere moments before Katie is running, all but throwing herself into her Phantom's arms, finding herself held close in arms that make her feel so safe and yet are shaking. 

"My Angel."

"My Phantom."

They had arranged this months ago and yet, even as the rest celebrated inside Katie finds it easier to stand wrapped in her Phantom's arms, face pressed into her neck. 

"I'm so proud..."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
